Bring Me To Life
by OmegaStarShooter14
Summary: AU. Namine is a girl who has lived all her life locked away from the world. One day, in an act of longing, she decides to run away and see the outside world. She realizes the world is not all 'cookies and cream', but someone she meets might just be enough. *Inmate XIV's 100 Theme Challenge* Dark Themes. VenNami
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! This is my entry for XIIIXV's (A.K.A. Silver Dawn) 100 Theme challenge! **

**Character: Namine**

**Pairing Namine/Ventus (As you can see by the picture, which I do not own.)**

**~Birth~**

Namine's birth was, in fact, a miracle.

The fact that she's alive is a miracle. She was fragile, being born a premature child with weak bones.

The doctors at the Twilight City Hospital were worried. This girl was so fragile at birth that they were afraid. Would she be able to walk? Was her nervous system in check? Would her life be worth living if it would a bedwritten and lonely one?

Doctors aren't paid to sugar-coat things. They're paid to give cold, hard facts.

That still didn't stop Noctis Lucis Caelum, Namine's father, from giving the doctor a broken nose.

Furious, he and his wife, Stella, left the hospital with the newborn child. They promised that they would protect her, that they would keep her safe.

Even if they had to close her off from the entire world.

_Was it really worth it to live that way?_

**~0~**

**Words: 148**

**Tell me what'chu think! :)**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	2. Colors

**Thank you everyone for the reviews!**

**~Colors~**

Namine was sick of the same colors.

She was sick of seeing the same purple in the walls of her room. All her life, she saw the same colors. The blond in her hair, the black in her father's hair, the pencils she used with her sketchbook.

She had no idea what color the street was. What shade of gray is it? Does it contrast to the lights of the city?

So, one day, she walked out of her house when her parents were asleep. She'd be back; she just wanted to see the colors of the night.

She walked along the streets, looking a little out of place. She was wearing one of her white dresses, which contrasted to the city's dark colors.

Suddenly, her vision wandered. All she saw were blurs of colors.

"Hey, are you alright?" She heard a voice say.

She fell, having one of her blackouts. The source of the voice was next to her, but all she saw were a pair of sneakers.

Then, her vision faded to black.

**~0~**

**An impacting 2nd chapter, no? ;)**

**Thank you to****_ nidoarisato, kingdomheartsevanescencefood , XIIIXV, _****and ****_Walker of Nothing_**** for for the alert!**

**Thank you to ****_nidoarisato, kingsdoomheartsevanescencefo od, Walker of Nothing, LightTheDarkness14 and Bombmaster2001 _****for the favorite!**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	3. Friends

**La~ **

**~Friends~ **

When Namine woke up, she was on a bed. A bed that wasn't hers.

She sprung up, hurting herself in the process.

"You woke up."

She was startled to hear the same voice she heard last night, the one she heard before she passed out.

She turned to see a boy with wind-blown, blond hair. He was wearing a green T-shirt with some worn out jeans and a pair of black Converse.

"Took you while," he added. "You've been sleeping for almost a day. Is that normal for you?"

Namine didn't answer. Who was this boy? Were her parents ok? Would she ever see them again?

But first things first.

She pointed a finger at the boy. "Friend… or foe?" She asked quietly.

He smiled, and grabbed her hand. "I'm a friend. My name's Ventus, but call me Ven. What's yours?"

"N-Namine."

**~0~ **

**Thank you for reading! ;)**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	4. Laughter

**...Hey.**

**~Laughter~**

****"Well, Namine..." Ven said. "I found you on street, unconscious. You're now in my home. Where are you from?"

"Ah, um..." To be honest, she didn't know. Her parents never thought she'd need to know her address, since she never leaves her house.

Suddenly, a cold, hard laughter was heard beyond the door. She looked at Ventus, who's face had turned pale.

"Wait here." He ordered, and Namine was surprised. How could something as simple as a laugh change him so drastically?

Namine had always thought laughter was a sign of happiness, of enjoyment.

Then why did that laughter chill her down to her small, fragile bones?

**~0~**

**As you can see, some chapters might start where the last one left off. But that won't always be the case. ;)**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	5. Family

**~Family~**

****As Ventus went outside, Namine realized the laughs slowly turned into harsh screams and yells, both Ven's and the man who was the source of the sinister laughter.

The fight was broken by the sound of skin making contact with skin.

The yells became mublings, and Ventus entered the room. His cheek was a rosy color, but he kept a straight face.

"W-What happened?" Namine asked.

"Nothing," he assured. "Just my dad, wanting to talk."

_You're supposed to use your mouth to talk, not your hand. _She thought, but just nodded.

"Do you have any other family?" She asked.

He looked at her, eyes so strikingly beautiful it left her reeling. "Yeah, I do. I live with my dad Seifer and my brother Vanitas. My other brother, his name is Roxas, is in the army."

"Mother?" She felt like she was an intruder, but she was very curious.

"Her name was Fuujin. She... died of breast cancer." He said, voice cracking at the last parts.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said and looked at her hands. "I live with my mother and father, and my dog, Demyx." She smiled at the memory of her family, who must be missing her dearly.

He smiled and looked at her. "We'll find your family, don't worry."

"It's alright. I believe we will."

**~0~**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	6. Sadness

**GAH! I DID ONE OF THE THEMES WRONG! Last I checked, there's no ****_family_****. So this will now have 101 chapters. XD Sorry!**

**~Sadness~ **

Namine had only known the boy for a day, and she'd had asleep for the most of it.

But seing Ventus sad didn't feel right. It didn't... click.

With a frown on his face, he told her that she should stay put.

With Ven being sad, even the sunset seemed to lose its colors.

But who could blame him? Ventus' life wasn't a great one.

Still, sadness was practicly oozing out of Ven, so to speak.

Namine didn't like it. Not one bit.

So when Ven left the room, she promised herself she would give him a surprise.

_No more sad Ven! That's a promise!_

**~0~ **

**I wonder if Silver Dawn could forgive me...**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~ **


	7. Crush

**~Crush~**

****"So, what do you think?"Namine asked, feeling quite proud over her cooking skills. She had made Ventus breakfast, and only for him, since he was the only one in the household who got up before noon other than her.

"Hm..." He said as he chewed the waffles. Finally, he looked at her. "I hate it."

Namine was crushed. She had only tried to help, and now she made it worse! Now she felt terrible and-

Her flurry of thoughts were silencd by the feeling of another body pressing to hers. She looked and saw Ventus, and she put two and two together: He was hugging her.

"Just kidding!It was so yummy!" Ventus said.

She currently being crushed by Ven's bear hug, but it was crushing her in a good way.

**~0~**

**Don't you just love loopholes? ;)**

**~ÕmegaStarShooter14~**


	8. Favorite Outfit

**~Favorite Outfit~ **

"Namine, that dress of yours is weird." Ventus told her.

"What's wrong with it?" It was her favorite, and it wasn't anything special: A simple white dress that reached her knees.

"It makes you look like a princess." He said.

There was an awkward silence.

"I mean," he stammered. "You look like you're not from here. Like you came from a fairytale."

"Well, It's my favorite. I don't mind looking like a princess." She said, a light blush covering her face.

He laughed. "Let me see if I can find you a new favorite outfit."

"I'd like to see you try!"

**~0~**

**The the VenNami shipping begin! ;)**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	9. Sing

**~Sing~**

Ventus and Namine were laying on the couch, looking at the roof.

Suddenly, Ven started to hum. It was a lively tune, one that Namine knew all too well.

"Woke up on the right side of the bed," she sang. "What's up with this Prince song inside my head?"

"Hands up if your down to get down tonight~." Ven sang. He had a really cute singing voice, Namine realized.

"You're a really good singer, Nam!" Ven said, and she blushed, since he complimented her _and_ gave her a nickname.

"You're good, too!" She chimed, and he grinned, singing a last part of the song.

"'Cuz it's always a good time!"

_With you, _he might've added.

He hasn't felt so happy since... Roxas left.

Maybe it was the song.

Or maybe... it was her.

**~0~**

**Aw, Venny's starting to like her~!**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	10. Sleep

**ASDFGHJKL. I AM SO VERY SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE. -sniff- I'm such a terrible person...**

**But, If you wanna know why, check my profile. I'll give you a cookie.**

**~Sleep~**

****Namine stared at the scenery through the rain-stained window. Even in the middle of the rainfall, the street was full of people just minding their own buisness.

Unaware to the blonde, in the reflection you could clearly see the shadows under her eyes, and father behind, the time, which read _2:30 am._

She sighed. When would Ventus come back? It was late, and she was getting drowsy.

_Namine, I'll be right back. I'm heading to city hall, to see if there's any news from your parents, _he had said.

She layed her head on the pillow on the guest bed, and her eyelids started to drop.

The pit-pat of the rain soothed her senses, the cold atmosphere untensed her body.

The silence continued to feed her need for sleep.

_Ventus, please be safe..._

Her last thought as the tendrils of sleep consumed her, leading her into a blissful slumber.

**~0~**


	11. Dream

**Last chapter for holiday break, guys! You might see updates AFTER the holidays, but not before. **

**~Dream~**

Namine awoke on a cliff.

She didn't know where she was. Beyond the cliff, there was water. Miles, and miles of water, as far as she could see.

On the top of the crag, there was a boy with blond hair.

Namine moved against her will. She ran torwards the boy. She couldn't let him do this. She couldn't leave her alone.

boy turned, and time seemed to slow down.

" It's alright Namine. Nobody needs me anymore. The world would be better off... without me." He smiled sadly. Namine wanted to moved, she prayed for something to happen. This just wasn't fair!

_Please, Ventus! Don't go! Don't leave me, please! I need you! Ventus!..._

Her prayers were answered too late.

The blonde-haired girl only touched the boy's fingers, as the boy fell into the dark sea.

Namine's knees gave out, her arm still extended.

~0~

"_Ventus_!" Namine screamed. She rose from her bed and… Her bed! She wasn't on the craggy shore of that beach, and Ventus didn't-

The girl returns to reality as she hears harsh screams, and she begins to wonder if she had just woken from a scary dream into a living nightmare.

She opens the door, and in retrospect, she wished she hadn't.

**~0~**

**Done! Have a nice December, everyone!**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	12. Hurt

**A sign that I have returned. A new chapter, yay!**

**~Hurt~**

The sight beyond the door was horrifying.

A man who Namine guessed was Ventus' father had him pinned to the wall, hand around his neck.

"Where's my breakfast, Ven? I thought I told you wanted eggs." With every word, his hand went tighter around his neck.

Through his blurry sight, he saw Namine standing at the door. He wanted to tell her to hide, to be quiet, but he couldn't breathe, much less talk.

"Stop, please!" Namine yelled, gaining the man's attention. He let go of Ventus, who crumpled onto the floor.

"And who might you be, little bitch?" He snarled, but Namine wasn't focused. Her mind was on Ventus.

_He's hurt. I have to help him!_

With one hand, the man lifted her. "I asked you something, girl! Who the _fuck_ are you?"

"Dad, wait! I brought her. Her name's Namine-" Ventus croaked.

Seifer turned and slapped him across the face. Then he turned to face Namine, who's petite frame was shaking with fear.

"So, Namine, was it? Can you cook for me? Make yourself useful?" Namine was shocked. He seemed like an entirely different person. So, out of sheer fear, she nodded.

She followed Seifer down the stairs, and she stole a glance at Ventus, who was unconscious.

_He's hurt badly, I'll bring him something as soon as I'm done. What kind of father hurts his son to the extent of knocking the consciousness out of him?_

**~0~**

Le thoughts? Please review?

~OmegaStarShooter14~


	13. Love

**~Love~**

When Namine returned to check on Ventus, she saw that the wall was covered in smears of blood. She forced herself to look away, and she heard a whimper from Ven's room.

She opened the door, and the blonde saw that Ventus' neck was bandaged. She shuddered, feeling a hot sensation around her own, as if it felt pity for Ventus.

"Nam, don't worry." He said, reading her mind. "This… isn't the worst that's happened to me."

That took Namine by storm. _How can he say that? What could be possibly worse than-_

She held her breath, trying to keep herself under control. It was horrible and it was inhuman.

"Namine, do you love your parents?" Ventus asked, surprising her yet again.

"Yes… Of course! Why do you ask such a thing?"

"Because," he began as he stood. "I love my family too. My dad's just in denial ever since Mom died. So, I take the burden. That way, he doesn't have to suffer about being without Mom."

He smiles as he says this, a smile that tore Namine apart.

Love is feeling. And Ventus was feeling too much for it to be good for him.

**~0~**

**Heh, I've gotta check the ratings again. I don't wanna break the rules. ^^'**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	14. Hate

**~Hate~**

As Namine tends Ventus' wounds, she hears a door open on the far side of the house. It's faint, but it's there.

Then, she feels the footsteps along the hall. It was a mismatched rhythm, she realized. It must have been two people.

Being too focused on her thoughts, she didn't realize that the steps stopped in front of Ven's door.

Someone opened the door, and Ventus flinched, as if someone already hit him.

The young man who opened the door had gravity-defying black hair. He was shirtless, which Namine didn't care for, but then she met his eyes. They were an eerie amber, orbs of gold that seemed to look down into her soul and steal all her secrets.

"So, Ven…" The boy smirked. "You finally got a girl in your bed. I'm impressed."

"V-Vanitas…" He murmured, and that name sent shivers down her spine. "Don't."

"Aw, come on bro. I just wanted to take a peek." His eyes locked on her, and he could _feel_ his eyes studying her.

"Vani~!" A voice complained. Namine looked behind said boy, and saw a girl with brown hair and what seemed like pigtails. She was wearing a shirt that was big on her; it reached her mid-thighs.

Vanitas turned to stare at her. "Yes, Selphie-chan?"

"You promised you would take me home! Dad would be very angry if he found out that-" She caught herself, and stared at him flirtingly. Namine was glad that she didn't finish her thought, she didn't want to know.

Vanitas sighed. "I suppose you're right. Get in the car." She walked down the hall, and Vanitas turned to face Namine.

"I'll be back, sweetheart. I'll make you feel better than that boy ever could." He winked at her, making her feel sick, and walked to reach his 'guest'.

"I'm sorry you had to see that…" Ven apologized.

Namine still felt sick.

_What is this feeling? That man… makes me feel sick. Is that… hate?_

**~0~**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	15. Nightmare

**~Nightmare~**

Ventus looked at the wall. Hours ago, it had been smeared with his blood. The blotch on the wall was so big, he didn't even remember what the original color was. Now, all he saw was a dark shade of crimson.

The knife had pierced his body several times, yet he didn't die. The pain was there, but his body had developed some kind of resistance to the pain. His torturer was a silhouette of none other than his father.

He stopped trying to beg for hours. It didn't work, anyway.

His clothes had become nothing more than rags, the fabric clinging to his blood covered, sweaty body. But, somehow, he didn't seem to mind.

_His mind's off Mom... He's not suffering, at least._

Oh, but how right he was. the man cackled, his voice bouncing off the walls. His eyes gleamed as he raised the knife.

Ven closed his eyes, waiting for death.

Then, time slowed down, and he heard it. A horrible, tormented, shriek peirced his ears.

_Namine._

His body reacted to the scream, adrenaline rushing through his veins. He had to save her. This was all his fault.

Yet, he didn't move. He couldn't move at all. He was forced to lay there, limp, as the screams only increased in volume.

_Namine... no. No, no... Stop! Namine..!_

Finally, the screaming stopped. The silence was going to swallow him whole.

From behind his father, Vanitas appeared. In his hands was... was...

..her linen white dress.

It didn't deserve to be called white, since it was grimy, covered in _someone's_ blood. And he knew _damn_ well it wasn't Vanitas'.

"I was right," the raven raired teen said, eyes full of lust and amusement. "She really was _delicious_."

Ven screamed.

~0~

He woke up with a start. He was all sweaty, but he couldn't seem to focus.

Namine, he thought_. Where is she?! _He looked around the room. _Where?!_

Then, he saw her.

She was sleeping soundly, close to the window. She was sitting on the ledge, a little puff leaving her mouth every time she breathed out.

His muscles relaxed, and he ran a hand through his hair. That was some nightmare.

He was glad, though.

He'd never want to hear her scream like that.

**~0~**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	16. Scary Movie

**~Scary Movie~**

_Something's wrong with Ven,_ Namine thought.

He barely eats anything anymore. He flinches every time a door closes, and he stares at her from the corners of his eyes. He's become so afraid.

...But of what?

He quietly sits on the sofa, and barely manages to smile at her.

That look he has in his eyes...

Fear. It's nothing but it.

She sits next to him, and steals a glance, only to see that he was staring at her.

"Ventus, is something wrong?" She asked.

His eyes widen, but then he breaks into a grin.

"No, nothing's wrong! What makes you say that?" His voice is shaken, but Namine doesn't notice.

"It's just that you've been looking afraid of something."

"Oh... I watched a scary movie a few nights ago, and I guess it scared me pretty bad."

"I see. I've never watched a scary movie before. Next time, can I watch one with you?"

"...It's not the kind of movie you'd like to see."

**~0~ **

**Thank you for reading! Oh, and be a dear and vote for the poll on my profile, I'd greatly appreciate it! **

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	17. Blood

**I found so many VenNami pictures on Tumblr. -sniff- I'm so happy~.**

**~Blood~ **

Ventus couldn't help but feel protective of her.

That nightmare really shook him. She was so pretty and innocent... It was like second nature. Namine was just so... pure. He's never seen anything like it.

_Her petite figure, full of scars... _

_Her dress, tattered and torn... _

_Her hair, grimy and tangled... _

_Blood. Everywhere. She lays in it, her body, lifeless._

The blond sighed. That's when he heard it. A female shriek, resonating along the hall.

Ven jumped out of his bed and slid down the stairs. _Namine...!_

When he reaches the kitchen, he sees her. She bent over the sink, a red liquid gushing out of her hand.

He's about to lose it, _Who did it?! Who?!_

She looks at him, and smiles. "Ven, what's wrong?"

"Y-Your hand..." He stammered. Behind his fear for Namine, is rage. The person who hurt her would pay, no matter who it was.

"Oh, this?" She motions to her palm. "It was just a graze with the knife. It's nothing, really."

Much to Ven's charge-in, she continued to clean it. The final result showed that she was right; it _was_ a little cut.

He didn't like it. Her blood...

He never wanted to see it again. Ever.

**~O~**

**Thank you for reading!**

~OmegaStarShooter14~


	18. School

**~School~**

"Namine, what school do you go to? You're so smart and all, I bet you're a student at the Hollow Bastion Institute. Am I right?"

The blonde girl played with the rim of her dress. Ventus was always so sweet, calling her intelligent and all.

"To be honest, I'm homeschooled." She said. Her parents didn't like the thought of her being around screaming and wild children, and eventually, teenagers. So, her family hired Aerith, and she comes around every day.

"You are?" The boy asked, and she blinked. She's always been alone, except for her mother and father, so she sometimes forgets that they're other people in this world. That normal kids attend schools, while she was always locked in her home.

"I attend Sole Orto High. It's down the street," Ven added, and he smiled. "Thank God it's summer. If it weren't because of that, I might've never found you that night."

She smiled at this. Somehow, a conversation about school became an appreciation for summer. A memoir from the day they first met.

"I'm glad as well." She's glad for everything. If her parents had never homeschooled her, she might've never left her house that night.

She might've never met Ventus.

**I tried to make this theme interesting. I really did. But, I failed. **

**Miserably. ;-;**

**_Sole Orto_**** is Latin for sunrise. Sounds kinda fancy, no?**

**Review... If you'd like. :3**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	19. Scream

**~Scream~**

Namine wasn't really fond of loud things.

She was raised in a quiet enviroment, where everybody attended to her every need, so screams weren't really necessary. Her voice was always in a quiet tone.

But, she did scream when she was scared.

It wasn't even voluntarily. It just erupted from the bottom of her throat and bursted out of her lips. The sound was shrill, and scary, at least to her.

Like just now, for example.

She knew it was ridiculous, but still...

Somebody get that mouse!

Ventus took care of it rather easily, and she was really glad he was here with her. She really was.

Her silly, pointless screams were always answered by his helping hand.

**~0~**

**Hah, pointless chapter. Yah. **

**Review?**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	20. Real

**I'M BAAAAAACK~! **

**~Real~**

When Namine woke up this morning, she felt so happy. It was like an angel had blessed her sleep, giving her happy dreams and a peaceful slumber. It felt so nice, so very nice...

She almost didn't feel like there was anything wrong. Life was perfect, everything was alright in the young blonde's head. Namine stretched her limbs, and yawned in absolute bliss.

There was a knock on the door, "Namine? Are you awake?"

"Yes! Come in~!" She said cheerfully.

Ventus came in with a tray, his smile overwhelming. He grinned. "I made you some breakfast."

"Ah, thank you." She said.

"You look really peppy today, Namine. What's up?" He placed the tray on the nightstand and sat next to her.

"It's just that... everything that has happened these couple of days. Leaving home, you saving my life, staying with you... It feels like a dream."

"It's too good to be a dream." Ven said, "I'm glad it happened. I'm glad you're really here."

"I'm happy that this is all real."

**~0~**

**I really wanna get past a couple of chapters to get back to the main story line.**

**Thank you for reading~!**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	21. Father

**~Father~  
**

"_Daddy! Look!" Noctis turned to face his five year old daughter, who was smiling. _

"_I made this for you!" In her tiny hands was a ring of colorful flowers, connected by various vines. Noctis smiled. _

"_Thank you, it's beautiful." _

"_Let me put it on!" Namine said, and Noctis lowered his head, giving her access to his head. She placed it on his head, and smiled again. _

"_You are now crowned King of The Flowers!" She said, full of pride. This earned a laugh from her father. _

"_Daddy?" _

"_Yes, Namine?" Her father asked._

"_If you're a King, and Mommy's your Queen, that makes me a princess, right?" _

"_Right. And as the King, I promise to keep you safe. The princess is the most important in the kingdom. She's beautiful, kind, and loved by everyone," Noctis carried his daughter, his precious daughter, and gave her a twirl. The young girl laughed and giggled. _

_This girl was his most cherished; the only thing that mattered. _

_**I promise to keep you safe.**_

Noctis couldn't sleep. That same memory kept playing over and over in his mind.

His precious little girl was lost.

She's alone, with no one to help her.

She could be hurt.

_Daddy, didn't you say you were going to protect me?_

He swung wildly at a vase that was on the table, breaking it into a thousand pieces. His cherished daughter was in trouble, and nobody could do anything.

Not even him.

The person who promised to protect her, to keep her face.

Not even her Father.

_Namine... Please be safe. A king can't live without his princess._

**~0~  
**

**Has anyone wondered how Noctis and Stella are dealing with Nami's disappearance? Well, here's Noctis' reaction.**

**I love Noctis' character. Not to mention that he's quite the looker, but I like the fact that he's not like most protagonists. He's quiet and serious. **

**Review, if you like!  
**

**Thanks for stopping by~.**

~OmegaStarShooter14~


	22. Mother

**~Mother~**

Stella walked along the streets, groceries in hand. She really didn't think taking the car out was necessary; a walk never killed anyone either.

The blonde looked through the window of the house next to her. Inside, was a family, a daughter and her parents, eating dinner. They seemed to be having so much fun; they were just happy being with each other.

Staella's heart clenched. When was the last time she had dinner with _her_ daughter?

She always put up a brave face, saying that everything would be alright. She was doing it right now. The only difference was that this time... She was doubting it.

She shook those thoughts away and forced herself to continue walking. She hummed her favorite song, wondered what she would cook or what show was on: anything to get her mind off Namine.

Suddenly, she stopped. The house in front of her was a two story building, baby blue and chocolate brown walls. Four windows were covered with curtains, and the yard was a bit messy. Why would she stop to look at this house? There was a strange feeling in her gut and it had to do with this house. She didn't know what, but it was damn well important.

She jumped when a young man with jet black hair came outside. He was shirtless, and stopped to look at Stella. She continued walking; she could feel those amber eyes on her back.

She couldn't seem to shake the feeling about that house.

**~0~**

**Thoughts?**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	23. Jewel

**~Jewel~  
**

Ventus woke up feeling great. The sun shone through his window, and he smiled.

_I wonder what Nami's doing..._

He headed down the stairs and saw Namine sitting at the kitchen table. She looked so sad, and by extension, he started to feel sad.

"Namine... What's wrong?"

She looked at him, eyes so glossed over with tears. In all of the days she's been here, this is the first time Ventus has seen her cry. The droplets fell freely from her eyes, and he whimpered. Ven reached out and held her close; he didn't know what to do, but that seemed like a good idea.

"I miss my family, Ven... I miss them so much..." She sobs uncontrollably. Seeing her like this, he realized how precious she was to him. She was worth so much more than all the jewels in the world.

She hugs him back and wails into his chest, her frame shaking wildly. Ventus grits his teeth and buries his face in her hair.

He doesn't want her to cry anymore.

_Something so precious doesn't deserve to cry._

**~0~  
**

**Leave a review, please! Thank you for reading~!**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	24. Heart

**~Heart~**

The day after Namine's breakdown, she awoke in Ventus' arms. He held her steady, his chest rising and falling with the beat of heart.

His heart.

She could feel it through his clothes. It's steady beat filled Namine will happiness; it made her feel safe.

She looked at his sleeping face and smiled. He looked so calm, so happy in his sleep.

He didn't look afraid of his family.

His heartbeat wouldn't race in the presence of his father.

Namine closed her eyes again, slowly falling asleep listening to the joyous melody of his heartbeat.

**~0~**

**I don't really know about this chapter. (._. )**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	25. Flowers

**Flowers**

Ven's backyard was probably Naminé's favorite place.

The back, even though it lacked proper care, which allowed the plants to grow wild, the flora had become a representation of a fairy tale forest. Dozens of different flowers adorned the scenery.

Though, these flowers seemed to have strived on their own.

"I tried to fix them," Ven explained. "I ended up with arms full of cuts from the roses."

"Why don't you ask your dad or brother to help you?"

"This was Mom's garden. I'm afraid Dad will go into a fit and just chop them all off. And Vanitas is all kinds of lazy."

"Well, then how about me? I know a bit about plants."

"You know, maybe..." His eyes lit up, "This time, we'll be able to finish the job.

* * *

"Ow! Naminé! The roses are attacking me again!"

"I told you to work on the daises," she sighed and stopped working on the gigantic sunflowers.

"I just wanted to try," he made a pouty face, holding his hand to stop the spill of blood.

"You're hopeless," she said. "Let me go and get some bandages."

As soon as Naminé left, Ventus sprang into action. Grabbing some spare flowers and vines, he smiled to himself.

* * *

"Ven? Where did you go?" She looked around for the boy, and hoped he was alright. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Surprise!" Naminé felt something placed on her head.

It was a flower crown, full of lilies and roses.

"Wow, Ven... This is beautiful!" She said.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it," he grinned.

Unknown to them, someone was watching him. Amber eyes narrowed.

"All this lovey-dovey stuff is making me sick. Maybe I should teach her a few things..."

* * *

**Long time no see, you guys! I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


End file.
